Kokichi Is Not Letting Go
by Monochromatic Swirls
Summary: Shuuichi had realised many things about his boyfriend after he started dating him. It was like he was unlocking one more piece of the puzzle that was Kokichi Ouma. One thing he would not have guessed is how far Kokichi would go to keep Shuuichi in bed, such as hugging him and refusing to let go. Kokichi fails to realise how far Shuuichi is willing to go to get his morning coffee.


This is not how Shuuichi had been planning his morning to go.

He would stick to his normal routine. Wake up, pry a half asleep Kokichi off of him, take a shower, brush his teeth and hair, get dressed, then finally make sure Kokichi is getting ready, then head to the cafeteria.

It was a good system, because it worked for both of them.

Except for when Kokichi suddenly decided that this plan no longer suited his tastes. He also decided that he would very openly express this opinion while Shuuichi tries (and fails), to accomplish his first task of the day.

"I've got to get ready," he said in a soft voice, gently proding at Kokichi's tight grip around his torso.

"Go get ready then," Kokichi huffed. His hold tightened, his small fingers grasping at Shuuichi's pajama shirt.

"I would, but that requires me getting up, and I can't really do that when you're hugging me like this," he laughed awkwardly. He further proved his point by attempting to stand. The bed sheets that were intertwined in Kokichi's legs were dragged across the bed along with the purple haired boy.

"So whaaat?" He pouted. There was an underlining tone of exhaustion in his voice. This earned a sigh on Saihara's part, "You can't just run on coffee, y'know. You'll turn into a robot that way. Kinda like Kii-boy!"

If the pinching feeling behind his skull was anything to go by, Kokichi had hit the nail on the head with that first statement. If he didn't get his coffee at least every other day, he was prone to headaches. And of course it was just his luck that he didn't drink any the day before.

Shuuichi could feel his patience wearing thin. He almost always could deal with anything that his boyfriend dealt out. After all, that's a big part of what dating the Ultimate Supreme Leader was all about. But early in the morning before his coffee was even a little bit much for him. The bright sunlight peeking through the curtains wasn't helping.

"Kokichi, please let go, I really need to get ready. I promised I'd meet up with Kaito and Maki for morning training." Well that was a blatant lie. One of the worse ones that he had told, and he had told quite a few terrible lies.

"Hmmm," Kokichi paused and looked intently at Shuuichi's face, like he was studying him. Shuuichi held his breath. "Yup! I call complete and utter bullshit! Shumai, if you're going to lie to someone like me, at least make it a good one! Geez, you're so insensitive." He pulled away one of his hands and began studying his nails.

Shuuichi quickly took this moment to his advantage, attempting to leap from his spot on the bed.

There was an immediate moment of panic in both of their parts. Shuuichi yelped and stumbled forward, quickly realising that his tired brain makes dumb decisions. Kokichi wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, gripping him for dear life.

There was a moment of silence where Shuuichi regained his breath and balance.

"Nishishi~ looks like you're still stuck with me," Kokichi nuzzled his face into the crook of Shuuichi's neck, "You should just come back to bed now," He yawned. Kokichi was leeched onto the left side of the left side of Shuuichi, and his grip was unwavering.

The longer this morning played out, the more bad decisions Shuuichi made, or so it seemed. But at this point, really what more was there he could do except roll with it?

With a sigh, he righted himself, and took a wobbly step to the door. And then another. And--

"Uh, did you hit your head? The bed is that way," Kokichi made a puzzled face and nodded towards the bed, "Y'know, not in the direction of the door?"

"I'm getting my coffee," He couldn't see Kokichi's face, but he was sure it was an interesting one. He took one more step, and then reached the door. For a brief moment he thought about the possible humiliation that could come with this. Having Kokichi attached at his hip, while still wearing pajamas was not the most dignifying thing, but he had done worse. So, he slipped his hand around the cool doorknob, and turned it. It opened it up, revealing both him and Kokichi to the harsh reality of the dorms.

This is really _such_ a bad idea.

Kokichi hummed, and he felt him begin twirling a finger through his hair. "You really picked a bad time to stop wearing your hat, Shuuichi! Just look at yourbed head! Those jerks are toootally going to judge you for sure!"

Shuuichi bit his lip. That was one of his concerns. Among literally everything else about the way today was starting. Kokichi somehow managed to be able to look good no matter the state of his hair. Did he have bed head? Yes. Did he look like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine? Yes.

"Nishishi~ But not me! I think you look amazing!"

Shuuichi was pretty sure that was a lie.

"Nyeh, Shuuichi and Kokichi?"

He froze, before stiffly turning around to face the voice that had addressed the two of them.

"O-Oh, Himiko? How are you doing this morning?" The short mage had a sleepy yet confused expression on as she studied the two of them with a furrowed brow.

"I'm fine... I was going to ask you what you are doing, but I think I understand now. Waking up, and then having to walk to the cafeteria can be such a pain, right Kokichi?" She smiled a soft and triumphant smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Woooow, you couldn't be anymore wrong, Himiko!"He could practically hear the familiar glint in Kokichi's eyes as he teased the poor girl. But Shuuichi really needed to cut this conversation off soon. He had only been standing for a short while, but he was already beginning to feel the fatigue creeping up his body. "I was--"

"What are you two degenerates doing?" The familiar energetic shout of Tenko filled the building as she jumped out of her dorm room. She had her arms up in a protective stance, just lightly in front of Himiko. Shuuichi really had no answer for her question. "If you're going to come out of your room, at least be fully dressed, and--"

"I'm getting my coffee."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at the detective, a confusion similar to Himiko's on her face. He was tired. His headache was just getting worse by the minute. He didn't sign up for this. This probably wouldn't be the last time he would have to explain.

"You heard the man," Kokichi jeered, a grin plastered on his face, "off to get our coffee!" He dramatically pointed towards the exit door. He seemed rejuvenated, and Shuuichi briefly wonder if getting a free ride to the cafeteria was his plot all along.

He spun around on his heel in the direction of the exit (he realised that probably wasn't the best idea with the unnatural weight on his side). He honestly couldn't care less about what was said and done at this point. There was no going back now. With long and somewhat wobbly strides, he made his way to the glass door, pulling it open and leaving behind a stunned and confused Tenko and Himiko.

A welcoming warmth washed over him as he stood outside, taking in a literal breath of fresh air. He leaned onto the building, which was a nice relief from the awkward position that he was forced to stand in with Kokichi latched onto him. It's not like Kokichi was heavy. If anything he was underweight (something that he should probably talk to his boyfriend about, just in case), but Shuuichi is by no means strong, even with all of his training.

"Ah, Kokichi, would you mind getting off of me now?" He asked timidly. Although the warmth was initially a relief, he was starting to sweat. He already looked enough like a mess as is.

"Mmh, nah, I think I'll pass," he hummed, lightly rocking back and forth in contentment.

"You said that you wanted to get coffee when we were in the dorms, so why not walk there yourself with me?"

"Aww, but that's boring, and besides," he stretched his arms (while making sure to keep his legs wrapped tightly around Shuuichi) and let out a big yawn, his eyes closing in the process, "I'm still sleepy. If walk by myself I might fall asleep." He practically purred into onto Shuuichi's ear. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Shuuichi's neck once again. He could feel a warmth creep up his neck and into his cheeks.

"I, uhm, okay... I guess..." He focused his attention on a patch of grass that was on the path, ignoring how flustered Kokichi was able to make him with something as simple as those words.

"Yay!" He jumped, throwing his arms in the air, "Shumai still loves me!" Shuuichi scrambled to make sure the two of the didn't face-plant into the ground, ignoring how that all to familiar warmth kept crawling.

Shuuichi sighed --he was beginning to loose track of just how many times he had done that today-- and begrudgingly moved his feet. He was practically pleading with whatever is out there that they wouldn't encounter any of their classmates on their way.

Of course, he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Oh, um, good morning Shuuichi and Kokichi!" Kiibo had one of his usual bright smiles as he spoke his greeting, but there was a hint of a question behind it. "If I may ask, what are... you two doing?"

"Aha, well, we--"

"Were having intercourse!" Kokichi cheered, once again interrupting him. Shuuichi's mouth fell open. "Of course it wouldn't be obvious to a robot like you."

There was a momentary pause, the only sound being the wind whistling past their ears in the court yard.

"U-Uhm, Kokichi, I--" Kiibo's face was a mix of confusion, with some embarrassment, and mild annoyance. However, he was cut off by Shuuichi's frantic voice.

"N-No, th-that's not it at all! He's lying, I promise," Shuuichi sputtered out, waving his hands in the air. His face was most likely an impossible shade of red at this point (Why why is Kokichi so good at making him blush?).

"Shuuichi, you're such a liar! Why would I lie about something like that?" There was offence clear in his voice, but a small, underlining hint of mischief that most people would miss. "We are talking to each other, riiiight?"

"W-What?"

"Intercourse. Like a conversation." Kokichi's smile radiated pure innocence as he spoke.

"W-Well, I do suppose that that is an alternative definition of the word, but I feel like you were implying something else," Kiibo spoke, looking off to the side. There was a light dust of pink on his pale face.

"What did you think I meant, you pervs? I would expect that from a souless robot, but no my beloved Shuuichi!"

"Hey, that's robophobic!"

Shuuichi quickly turned and walked away. He wasn't sure how much more of that conversation he could take. He was also pretty sure that his minor headache was beginning to evolve into a migraine.

"Aww, but I was having soooo much fun talking to Kii-boy," Kokichi leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "But I definitely have more fun talking to my beloved Shuuichi, so it's okay!" Despite all of Kokichi's antics, he did have to admit with a soft smile that his life really wouldn't be the same without the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Kokichi swung his legs back and forth softly, quietly humming a song that he had never heard before. Apparently his luck had changed for the better this time around, as they didn't encounter anyone else on their stroll.

He almost let out a breath of relief as he pulled the door to the cafeteria open. Finally, maybe his migraine would disappear, and the painful pinching behind his eyes and in his skull would cease. He could relax. Well, the key word in first sentence isalmost. Becuase almost immediately he was bombarded with another familiar, loud voice.

"Good morning, bro! I--" He cut himself short when he saw a disshuffled Shuuichi, still in his pajamas, with a smirking Ouma Kokichi attached to his side.

"It looks like you have a parasite on you." Maki quipped quietly from her seat beside Kaito. She took a sip of her dark coffee.

Oh, right. Coffee.

Maki's eye flicked over his expression, before moving to a cup sitting next to Kaito. "Kaito made you some coffee, if you want it. I mean, I assume that's why you came here."

"Ah, thanks Maki," A big, genuine, eye closing smile filled his face.

"Heeeeeey,you're forgetting the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Kokichi whined, puffing out his cheeks as he glared at her, "What am I supposed to drink?"

"I couldn't care less," she took another sip, "Just not our coffee."

"Yeah! That's just for Shuuichi, Maki Roll and I!" Kaito seemed to spring back to life, throwing his arm in front of the coffee pot like it was some sort of prize he needed to protect from an evil villain.

"Shuuichi! Tell them I'm allowed to have some of the coffee!"

"No way! Bro, tell 'im! Also, get off of him, he clearly doesn't want you hanging off of him like that!"

Shuuichi sighed for about the millionth time in the span of less than an hour. He lifted up the plain, glass cup that his dark drink was in, and raised it to his lips. It tasted heavenly. Things like Kokichi and Kaito constantly arguing would probably never change, but I'm the end, Kaito and Maki would always be his best friends, and Kokichi would always be his boyfriend. Or not. Who knows. But he was content with whatever he had with all of them, and the rest of their friends at this school.


End file.
